


Drag Me Down

by Asinarc



Series: AU系列 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Spiderman Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 蜘蛛侠！Thomas





	Drag Me Down

 

“这只是一个请求。”那个女人说，“我希望我们能够合作。”

合作，这个词听上去不像是对Thomas的请求。没有人想和Thomas合作。警方讨厌他，尽管从事实上来说他的确让犯罪率下降了；市民讨厌他，可能因为他昨天又把几个人晾在外面的衣服碰下了楼；媒体倒是很喜欢他，负面评价反而总会带来更多的观众。

Thomas现在有点赶时间，他偷偷瞥了一眼不远处大楼上的钟表。他起码要花五分钟才能赶回去，演出在十五分钟后就要开始了。

“谢谢你。”Thomas说，他是真心的。他对面的是WCKD的CEO，全球最厉害的生物技术公司之一，曾经是他的梦想。

说不定现在也是，虽然他找到了一点别的工作。

他试图礼貌地后退，幸好他在天台上。

Ava——她执意让他这样称呼——露出了一点遗憾的神色，仍然朝Thomas的方向走了一步。

“我们可以帮助你，蜘蛛侠，我们都知道你需要帮助。”

她听上去很真诚。

可惜Thomas已经向后倒过去，从栏杆上翻下。五十层的风倒垂着吹过他的耳朵。他享受了一秒失重，然后蛛丝从他手腕上的发射器里弹出来。

 

* * *

 

 

如果让Thomas列举当蜘蛛侠的坏处，摞起来大概有帝国大厦那么高。迟到绝对排在前三，需要找各种借口突然消失也算。可能还有一点他要抱怨：奇装异服的超级英雄，不等于他能够随便插队、拿完就跑、下出租车不用给钱。

他有超能力，最后一项对他暂且不适用。

他气喘吁吁冲进走廊，怀里是废了好大劲才临时买到的一捧花，让狂奔变得有些困难。走廊里一个人也没有，他在过分的安静中听见昂扬顿挫的对话。糟糕的预感像看不见的绳索一样渐渐拴住他的后颈，拉扯着他慢下步子。

Thomas听见掌声。

他站住脚步，掏出手机看时间。

至少他身上有一样东西准时，可惜为时已晚。不管刚刚那座楼上的钟表显示的是哪里的时区，都和纽约时间无关。他可能和巷子里的那伙小偷纠缠了超乎想象的久，或者是与假装被困在火灾楼顶上的Ava的对话没完没了。

无论如何，演出已经结束了。

他突然泄气，沮丧徘徊在他的喉咙里。这和计划中的不一样，他应该坐在前排，看完他最好朋友初次导演的话剧演出，在结束时疯狂鼓掌，谢幕时上台献花，说祝贺的声音大到观众席能听见。

他怀里的花束七零八落，非洲菊的脖子歪在一边，基本就像是Thomas现在的心情。

“我完了。”他对自己说，他想起自己短信上的“我不会迟到”。他磨磨蹭蹭才走到后台，所有人像沙丁鱼一样拥挤、穿梭、在没结束的兴奋劲里激烈交谈。Newt正对其中一名演员说着什么，Thomas有点后悔自己为什么会这么快地看见他。

Newt也看见了他。

“Tommy！”他说，脸上露出笑，穿过人群朝他的方向走过来。Thomas做好被抱怨的准备，但Newt问，“你的面试怎么样？”

Thomas几乎忘了早些时候的面试。

“我不知道。”Thomas说，“天啊，Newt。”

因为，说真的，天啊。他错过了Newt初次导演的话剧演出，现在那个人竟然问自己面试怎么样，“ Newt，我很抱歉——我真的——”

Newt看起来没受到影响。他耸了耸肩。

“只是莎士比亚而已，没什么大不了的。他们闭着眼睛都不会出错。”

根本没有什么“只是”。所有人都知道Newt对莎士比亚的狂热，哪天把自己的中间名改成威廉都不意外。

“对不起。”Thomas只能说，“交通，乱七八糟的很多事，错的表，对不起，我没意识到——”

“那是花吗？”Newt打断他。

折断脖子的非洲菊和死在B级片里的百合，Thomas没能成功把它们藏起来。

“它不应该是这样的。”Thomas说，他垂头丧气的样子也像经历过杀人狂。

“谢啦，Tommy。”Newt语气轻快，“我很喜欢。”他说。

他从Thomas手里把花束抢走，在那之前给了他一个十分用力的拥抱，是Thomas再脆弱和戏剧化一点就会当场哭出来的用力程度。

“你赶过来我很高兴。”他对Thomas的后脑勺说，就好像Thomas没有任何错。

 

* * *

 

 

毋庸置疑除了Newt以外的所有人，包括Thomas自己，都觉得他罪无可赦。

“你疯了吗？”Teresa说，“如果我的男朋友错过了我初次导演的话剧首映，我可能会切掉他的蛋蛋。”

“所以你没有男朋友。”Thomas说，抓住女孩子对准他的脸扔过来的苹果，放在嘴边咬了一大口，“我也没有。Newt不是我的男朋友。”

“好吧。”Teresa说，“听见了吗，我建议你快点甩了他。”

说后面那句话时她换了个方向。Newt正端着餐盘坐到Thomas身边，假装严肃地对着Teresa点了点头。

“我会考虑的。”Newt说。Minho在Thomas的斜对面有点幸灾乐祸地窃笑。Thomas抗议的声音十分虚弱，在Newt把盘子里不要的西兰花捡给他的时候才更大声一点。

这个情侣玩笑对于他们两个人来说出现得太频繁、太过时了。他学会了不像刚开始那样反应过度，即便直到现在也不能阻止他的心脏少跳一拍。

可能Newt表现得有些过于理所当然，所以涨红脸反驳的Thomas显得输掉一筹。

也可能是因为他有点喜欢听到这个玩笑。

“……Tommy？”

他回过神，另外三个人都看着他。

“你最近总在走神。“Newt说，他皱着眉毛，眼睛里有些担心，“真的什么都没发生吗？”

“只是事情太多。”Thomas说，就算超级恢复速度也还没能让他后背的枪伤愈合，动起来有发痒的刺痛，“我拿到了《号角日报》的实习！”

Teresa和Minho欢呼，Newt看起来没那么高兴。

“我以为你的面试是WCKD的实验室？“

“是。”Thomas说，“我没成功。”他小心翼翼拿捏着措辞，他的朋友能一眼看穿他，“这不要紧，反正实验室的实习没有薪水。”

“你在生物竞赛上拿了全国一等奖。” Teresa也不笑了，“你怎么可能没成功？”

他忙着拦下一个劫持校车的丧心病狂的劫匪，完全错过了面试时间。

Thomas装作不在意地摊开胳膊。“可能太多天才了。”他说，“没关系，我还可以等到下半年，或者明年。时间还多得是。”

Newt盯着他看了几秒，没再多问。他安慰地拍了拍Thomas的胳膊，似乎被说服了。

Minho清了清嗓子。

“那么，”他试图继续刚才的话题，“《号角日报》？你要做什么？”

Thomas稍微松了一口气，露出一个巨大的微笑。

“摄影师。”他故意说得狡黠，“为报社提供照片。”

“具体一点。”Teresa不耐烦地催促，“别卖关子。”

“——蜘蛛侠的照片。”

 

 

Thomas经常会忘记Newt对蜘蛛侠的观感有多鄙夷，大概像他讨厌的一切现代流行文化那样， “哗众取宠的小丑”。

Teresa发出一半尖叫，Newt哼了一声。

“真的吗？Tommy？”他说，“真的吗？”

Thomas甚至喜欢他这样。没救了。

他爆发出一阵大笑，把手肘架上Newt的肩膀：“起码假装为我开心一下。”他说，摸Newt后脑上的头发——Newt太习惯了，连动都没动，“又不是说我变成八卦狗仔了，就当是我未来的摄影展终于有了主题。”

“蜘蛛侠主题的个人摄影展。”Newt干巴巴地说，“请务必不要邀请我。”

Thomas朝他做鬼脸。

“我会把蜘蛛侠的照片打印成海报贴在你的床头。”他说，“脱敏疗法。”

同样的事情已经被Minho做过了。他在Newt发表长篇阔论“蜘蛛侠是舆论的阴谋”之后把Newt手机壁纸偷偷换成蜘蛛侠。

Thomas在看到Newt手机屏幕的时候心脏停跳。

然后Newt说Minho是个混蛋，把手机壁纸换回他们四人的合照。

他的拇指在开锁键上划过Thomas的脸，Thomas不知道自己该抱着怎样的心情。

“你敢。”Newt说，“我会把你One Direction的签名专辑全部放到eBay上转卖。”

他的瞪视没什么威胁性，Thomas完全不害怕。“你才不会。”Thomas说，“你爱我。你到时候甚至会给脸书的蜘蛛侠照片点赞。”

他们所有人都知道Newt可能真的会这么做，哪怕Newt根本不用脸书。他对Thomas的纵容没有下限，这让Thomas自满又隐约恐慌，像掉进没有尽头的兔子洞。

Newt摇头。

“我恨你。”他说，终于没憋住那个微笑。

“你才不恨。”Thomas说，他的嘴角咧得像个成熟过头的松果。

“我不恨。”Newt承认，“天啊，Tommy，我当然为你开心。”

Thomas的脸笑得发疼，Teresa在他的对面翻白眼。

“公共场合。”她说，表情像吃了一只袜子。

Thomas把西兰花塞在嘴里，嚼了两口才想起来自己有多讨厌这个味道。Teresa盯着他，他龇牙咧嘴地生生吞下去，像他做贼心虚的演技。

“怎么了？”他说，“显然我们没有在食堂里公开亲热。”

Minho一直在手机上摆弄着什么，这会儿才抬起来。

“那可能对我来说是个好消息。”他说，“你知道学校论坛上有一个你们两个的专门帖子吗？”

Newt好像恍然大悟又有点惊恐。

“你没有用我们的照片换低年级女生的手机号码吧，有吗？”他问，“上次在走廊里和你打招呼的那个？”

Minho不置可否地对他们挤眼睛，Newt用Thomas咬过一口的苹果砸他。

“至少把我们拍得好看点。”Thomas说。

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas可能就没有什么能把人拍得好看的天赋，难怪他的朋友们对他把摄影当做业余爱好这件事会这么惊诧。

他和摄影师最近的距离可能就是他有一台相机，而且经常摆弄它。

他不会说一开始是因为Newt。那时他们只有一架从二手店买来的DV，戏剧社的演员经常需要用这种东西做自我检讨。Thomas负责按下快门，然后花不必要久的时间盯着模糊不清的屏幕。

“很酷啊，Tommy。”Newt说，Thomas试图笑得毫不心虚。

“剧照。”他说，炫耀地举起相机，在给Newt展示的时候谨慎地跳过了一大部分，“给我这个新职位。”

他在摄影方面可能确实没有什么天赋。

Newt在镜头里对他笑，就好像那个笑容穿过繁琐的一系列光学系统却能在在视网膜上戛然而止，说不出来的情绪被藏在他的嘴角，变成吃过奇幻蘑菇的爱丽丝。

但镜头里的Newt就只是在对他笑。

幸亏拍蜘蛛侠不需要什么摄影技巧。

把相机放在自由女神像上+合适角度。他们现在甚至有个用来拍照的app，动动手指就能拿到钱。科技在发展，科技为人们的生活带来便利。Newt又该嗤之以鼻了。

 

“我想看看。”Newt说。

他们在Thomas的房间。Newt霸占着他的椅子，Thomas只好坐在床上。对Thomas来说这也许可以称作一个难得的假日——从什么时候开始他会管补习文学课叫做假日了。

Thomas一开始不知道Newt在说什么。

也不是说Thomas会犹豫，不管是什么他都没什么可隐瞒的。他们基本上在几年前就恨不得知道了彼此的内裤颜色，当然也不是说这是有什么不正常。他茫然地把手里的相机交出去，突然反应过来。

“等等！”他大喊，抢回相机的时候头皮炸开得像爆米花机里的玉米粒，蛛网甚至概概黏在手腕上。

Newt瞪着他，Thomas解释得呐呐。

“储存卡不对。“他说，不去想那张卡里像跟踪狂一样的照片和数量，“那里面什么也没有。”

那里面有全世界最不该有的东西。

他知道Newt只是想看看蜘蛛侠——谁不想呢，就算这是刻奇成偏执狂一样的Newt，Thomas也不会嘲笑他。但Newt的眼神充满怀疑，Thomas清了清嗓子：

“突然发现了流行文化的惊人之处吗？”

“是啊。”Newt假笑着说，他已经开始浏览照片了，Thomas把这当成一次胜利。

他在床上打了个滚，挤到Newt身边，必须要紧贴着对方才能一起看清小液晶屏上的图像。他的手肘撑在Newt的大腿上，又把下巴搁上他的肩。Newt似乎向他的方向靠近了些，头发若有似无地挨着他的头。

屏幕上的蜘蛛侠捞起一只小狗，荡在半空中的姿势和优雅沾不上边。下一张他从墙上掉下来，屁股先着地，周围一圈警察举着手枪对着他。他自己都说不清什么时候摁下的快门。

根本不好笑，他还能回忆起自己尾椎骨骨折的剧痛。

如果他把相机抢过来是不是就太明显了？

穿着紧身衣的超级英雄就像是暴露癖开场的推特笑话，他尴尬得坐立难安，还要假装自己不是当事人。Newt很给面子地没有笑出声。Thomas开始发现自己有点想用力咬住他的肩膀，或者耳朵，或者后仰的脖子。

这不是惩罚的含义，也超过了玩笑的范畴。

他想站在西伯利亚的冻湖上把整整一桶冰块浇在头顶，只要能让他清醒过来。

他能够察觉到房间里每一个细微的变化，但他又什么都不能确定。他不知道Newt真的在发烫，还是只是房间的温度升高了。Newt好像躲了躲，也好像呼吸喷在他的耳侧。Thomas不知道是不是错觉。

 

Newt没挪开，也没像围观的市民一样看到摔得四仰八叉的蜘蛛侠就认为这值得上《吉米今夜秀》。他转了转眼睛，于是空气里的旖旎消失了。Thomas仍然靠在他的肩膀上，像每个熟识多年的朋友都会做的那样，没什么不妥。

Newt的肩膀上全是骨头，硌得要命。

“没事。”Newt安慰他，“还好。我搜索的时候见过更糟的。”

Thomas停了两秒。

空气里的旖旎消失了，变成另外一种成分，比先前还要晕头转向。二氧化碳浓度超过10%就会致死。Thomas屏住呼吸，肺活量不够用。

“你在网上搜索蜘蛛侠？”他问，差一点就脱口而出，搜索我？

“噢。”Newt说，他的脸可疑地红了，这回Thomas敢肯定不是光线，“社会学作业。”他最后说，把相机关上了。

变暗的屏幕上能看到Newt的一半下巴和Thomas的一半额头。Thomas只允许自己感到一点点伤心。

“我希望你拿C因为那是没有社会学特征的匿名超级英雄。”他随便地说。

Newt没有立刻回答。

Thomas吓得把舌头吞下去。这样的一语成谶可不好玩。Newt对他的分数有种葛朗台式的执着，中学时他的美术得了B，Thomas陪他吃了整整一天的巧克力。

“是A+。”Newt说，装模作样地露出苦恼的表情，“做这个主题还会拿高分，我怀疑蜘蛛侠的社会意识形态。”

Thomas愣了几秒，抓过枕头狠狠扔他。Newt终于开始大笑。

 

* * *

 

 

众所周知Thomas从来不擅长保守秘密。中学二年级的时候他和Teresa有过一次“生理性的探索”，以大失败告终——因为这件事Thomas发现自己是个弯得不能再弯的基佬，也还算有所得益。

Thomas在吃午饭的时候说漏了嘴，所有人就都知道了。Teresa没能成功勒死他多亏Newt给他提供了一个安全屋——Newt家后院的树林里有个只属于他们两人的树屋，他们在那里度过了大部分暑假——剩下的不予置评。他在闭上眼睛就会被人挖掉膝盖骨的噩梦里活了好几年，Newt善意地告诉他他只是不擅于撒谎。

“这是什么好品质吗？”Thomas苦着脸说。

Minho把《安徒生童话》的电子书当做圣诞礼物分享给他。

反正，Thomas从来不擅长保守秘密，至少看上去是这样吧。虽然他的确有两个最大的秘密：

1、他是蜘蛛侠；

2、他疯狂地暗恋着自己最好的朋友。

 

他不知道这两个哪一个会先被公布于众，哪个的下场可能都不怎么好。他只能庆幸自己的朋友里还没有福尔摩斯，所以尚且没有“排除所有的不可能”，找出这个不合逻辑的真相。他荒谬的行径也许能得到自说自话的解释。比如渴望与Newt的亲密是因为太过熟稔；比如手臂上的擦伤是因为跑步时摔了一跤——就算他早就退出了橄榄球队，Minho也对此没发一言。

比如说，他每天一放学就溜走，是因为报社的实习工作实在太忙了。

一定程度上来讲这也不算个谎话。

 

* * *

 

 

警用频道里没有什么有用的消息。Thomas坐在广告牌上，脚耷拉在半空，还在想着要不要去买个三明治。天已经黑了，如果剩下的时间都像这样悠闲的话他大概赶得上回家吃饭，生活中的险恶一面又在告诫他最好对任何事情都做好万全准备。

从小巷子里穿过只是一个他的个人偏好，谁也不知道什么时候会遇见犯罪者。

就像现在，他刚下定决心去吃热狗。

三个戴兜帽的小混混围住一个瘦削的年轻人，后者看上去像大多数侦探小说里的典型受害者。Thomas的抱怨差点就呻吟出口。犯罪者从来不在乎“顶风作案”。

也可能因为蜘蛛侠真的没有什么威慑性。

如果他是*蝙蝠侠*，皇后区大概会被吓得和平一大截。

“把你的包交出来。”其中一个说。

“我只有五美元，我发誓。”年轻人把包举起来，回答。

那个声音太耳熟了，Thomas差点直直掉进垃圾桶。

“我看着你进的银行。”另一个劫匪说，“少说废话，你不想让三把刀子扎穿你的肚子吧。”

“我不想。”Thomas插嘴说。

四个人都抬起头看他。

Thomas没想到会说得这么大声。

这不算失言，没有人会注意到这句话里泄露出的个人情绪——根本没有人会知道。

“我们都不想。”他添了一句，试图悄悄弥补，只是为了掩耳盗铃。

 

一个劫匪最先反应过来。他用刀子指向Thomas的方向，Thomas大声叹了口气。

“认真的吗？”他说，蛛网把那个人的手和刀一起粘起来，另一道把他黏在墙上，“你们都不看新闻的吗？从来不看？”

他从余光里看到Newt悄悄溜去墙边了，让Thomas不由自主微笑，又用力把嘴角撇下去。第二个人扑上来之前刀就落在地上。那把刀看起来很花哨，还泛着偏光的紫色呢，Sonya肯定喜欢，说不定能当做生日礼物。Thomas没封上他的嘴，他可以一会儿问问在哪儿买的。

第三个——第三个——

前一个人在大喊大嚷；他听见手枪上膛的声音。

Thomas转身得足够快，枪口却不是对着他。

他在电光火石之间只能想到一件事。Newt被他扑在身下，子弹从他们的头顶越过，打在砖头上，枪声响得Thomas听不见自己的心跳声。然后他才敢在对方开第二枪的间隙里堵住枪口，甩到一边去。“枪？”他大声说，鼓膜还在耳朵里颤动，“枪？现在每个人都有枪了吗？”

他不记得自己怎么扑过去的。有那么多更好的备选方案，他只能想出这个注意，只是因为这在他心里最近似稳妥。Thomas多走了几步，回过头，正好对上Newt看过来的眼神。

糟了。Thomas心想。

 

他祈祷面罩让他的声音发生了巨大的变化，或者劫后余生的Newt察觉不到任何的不对劲。Newt歪了歪头，Thomas能看见他的瞳孔，张得很大，像冰岛看不见底的休眠火山口。

“五美元？”Thomas说，在Newt出声之前打断他。

他特意压低了声音， **（蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠）** ，试图假装和平日很不一样。但从喉咙里挤出来的声音还是像只跳到树上被吓破胆的猫。

Newt呛出一声笑，像是不敢相信这是蜘蛛侠说出的第一句话。他偏了偏头，接近腼腆了。“五美元。”他晃晃书包，传出来轻飘飘的硬币声，“500枚1美分。”

Thomas大笑。他的心脏紧缩，紧缩，紧缩，现在终于胀开。有那么一瞬间他想，管他呢，这可是Newt，会怎么样呢——就算一切秘密都被揭开了，能怎么样呢？他笑得不停，不光因为那500个硬币。

他活着。Thomas想，他不会死的。他的胃总算不再像刚才那样痉挛。Newt朝他走了两步。他看上去不害怕他，更不——厌烦他。

他在面具下对Newt弯起嘴角，虽然他知道Newt看不到。

 

三个劫匪像蜘蛛网里被裹起来的苍蝇，鼻子以下被滚在乳白色的大球里，一起结结实实地粘在个意义不明的街头涂鸦上。他拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，在回头的之前想Newt是不是已经离开了，就像大部分他救下来的人一样。

Newt一动也没动。他的书包被他甩在肩后，插着口袋站在原地，紧紧盯着Thomas，就好像他的目光从没从他身上移开过。

Thomas告诉自己这是正常人的正常反应，不要开始挠头踱步说胡话。

他荡到一截消防梯上，不敢靠得太近，又不舍得离得太远。“来吧。”Thomas说，“我送你出去。”

“他们呢？”Newt说，朝着Thomas背后的城市装饰抬了抬下巴。

“我可以打个报警电话。”Thomas欢快地说，“雷哥公园旁边的电话亭，号码大概是警局的VIP。”

他们向外走，两个人的动作都太慢了。Thomas垂下来的时候差一点就碰到Newt的手臂。他靠在那上面千百次了，在此时此刻的面具之后又有全然不同的感觉，像他抬起头看到水泥钢筋从天而降让他的每一根头发都竖起来，每一次见到对方都会重新坠入爱河。

 

 

“所以说……”Thomas说，“硬币？”

“硬币？”

“特殊活动吗，类似于，杂技节目？”

“不是。”Newt对这个蹩脚的笑话笑起来，似乎他确实觉得有趣，“是舞台道具。表演需要金币，我想不如用这个。至少省了一大笔采购的钱。”他说，“请不要嘲笑我。”

他又侧过脑袋，Thomas看到他耳朵红了。这个Newt有些陌生，让Thomas几近要有点嫉妒起来——他回想自己，那个Newt认识的“Thomas”自己，有几次做到过这一点。

“表演？”Thomas问，“你是个演员？”

“不是！”Newt说，Thomas有点意外他的反对会这么激烈，“我只是个……爱好者，可以这么说吧。”

“你会成为一个很棒的演员。”Thomas诚心诚意地说。他从来没有在Newt面前提到过这一点。他们从来没聊过这个。

“也许吧。”Newt又笑了，皱起眉毛，“我不确定我是不是想做这个。”

另外一件Thomas本人不得而知的事。

失落像没咽下去的碳酸饮料，气泡在胃里膨胀，卡在喉咙里不上不下。他得假装对方是个陌生人。“以后的事情谁说得准呢。”Thomas说，他得假装不在乎，太难了，“我也不确定我是不是想做 _这个_ 。”

他指着胸口的蜘蛛标志。

Newt说：“你做得很好。”

和他平日里的抨击完全不同，他现在的赞美全心全意，Thomas没法把这当做礼貌的客套。他庆幸面罩挡住了他所有的表情。

 

“你不像是这种人。”Thomas说。

“哪种？”

“蜘蛛侠的粉丝。”Thomas说。他在心里想，我以为你讨厌我？

“我是吗？”Newt反问道，他脸颊上的酒窝停在那儿，始终没有消失。“说不定我在写很多诋毁你的文章，现在和你说话只是为了套取情报。”

Thomas不知道这会让事情变得更复杂还是更简单。快乐和不甘竟然可以同时冲刷过他的胸口，仅仅是因为他从来没有从Newt的脸上见到过这个笑容。

“那么。”他问，“你得到你想要的情报了吗？”

他还能把声音放得这么轻，他怀疑Newt能不能听到。

Thomas避开了眼神。他觉得自己就像在返校节上被暗恋对象邀舞，胃里有一千只蝴蝶正发出嘲笑。这像是某种交际舞，在对方迈出一步的时候后退，在对方后退的时候又跟上。他能听见Newt的鞋踢开石子，背包里的硬币随着他的脚步发出有节奏的声响，恰好是他心跳速度的一半。

Newt说：“还没有。”

他对蜘蛛侠翘起一边的嘴角。Thomas后知后觉被惊恐呛到：

_这是调情吗？_

他要有很强的意志力才没把头罩从自己头上一把摘下，当做恶作剧的结尾，只为了看Newt会有怎样的反应。他得赶紧离开这儿，又想永远留在这儿。爱因斯坦说时间膨胀。错误的参考系，须臾被延伸成无限长。

他们两个没有谁先动。Newt盯着前面，Thomas盯着他。

“谢啦。”Newt转过头，“为救了我一命。还有拯救所有无辜市民，我猜。”

如果他能够穿透高分子材料看进Thomas的眼睛里，那这就是对视。他舔自己的下唇，那是紧张的表现，Thomas的视线不由自主地跟过去。

 “随时为您服务。”Thomas说。

他的心脏像感恩节被填满辅料的火鸡，圣诞怪杰可能也塞不下这么多的情绪。胃里的蝴蝶在Thomas的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，让他想歇斯底里地大笑。就算他的目光比平时多停留了几秒钟，也没人会发现。

 

他在到达屋顶之前发现Newt在目送他离开。

 

* * *

 

 

Teresa在上课前逮住了他，把储物柜的门在他的耳朵边猛地砸上，像黑寡妇之类的女杀手。Thomas差不多用了超能力才没把手里的书都掉在地上，压根没来得及逃跑。

“你们怎么了？”Teresa说。

Thomas用最大努力摆出一副空白的无辜样子。

“什么？”

Teresa用“你在开玩笑吗？”的眼神看了他一眼，她的表情看上去比Thomas不耐烦得多，让他心有余悸地咽下了抱怨。

“你和Newt。”她说，“怎么了？”

“为什么什么事都和我与Newt有关？”Thomas说，他的语气比预想的冲动，夹杂突如其来的怒气。

他甚至不知道恼火的对象是谁。

“你看，因为这个。”Teresa抬起头，用下巴指他，“还因为你连续三天没有和我们吃午餐，走廊里见到我们就溜走，昨天晚上的聚会甚至没露面。”

“说不定是因为在体育课上Gally又在犯混蛋所以我不想看他的蠢脸？”Thomas自卫道，“我没有溜走。我也很久没有参加聚会了，我有很多事要做。”

Teresa翻了个白眼。

“这和Newt对所有周围不相干的人找茬发脾气有关系吗？”

Thomas去握住自己的手腕，还没摸到桡骨就已经摸到发射器，又让他把手指缩回来。鸵鸟的处事方式：如果不去想，那就不存在——他佯装随意地挥了挥手，想要用这种方式把一切简单化。

“他的脾气一直不好，别被他骗了。”他试图轻松地说道，出口之后才听出语气里的不安。

 

Teresa放下她一直交叉的胳膊。她用那双绿眼睛端详他一会儿，稍微靠近了，把手放在Thomas的脸颊上。

“Tom。”她说，语气严肃，声音却很柔和，“如果有什么事，你可以告诉我。”

有一刹那，Thomas考虑和盘托出。Teresa值得了解真相，她是最值得的人选。她当初直直走向他，朝他伸出手，愿意与他成为朋友。比所有人都要早，比Newt还要早。或许某种程度上也比所有人都要亲近。Thomas信任她。

他可以说：

_有一只蜘蛛，咬在我的后颈上，然后我的手脚会流出粘液。我可以徒手举起几吨的重物，从五十米以外把篮球投进篮筐。_

_或者：_

_我可能爱上了我最好的朋友。每次和他呆在一起我的心脏就像铁皮人的丝绸心在漏锯末。但我不能开口，我永远不想毁了这一刻。_

_我以为他讨厌另一个我，现在发现他喜欢——就像是，非常喜欢。这又成了我不能告诉他 **一切** 的借口。_

 

他张开嘴，忒修斯弄丢了阿里阿德涅的线团，他把嘴闭上。

 

他没有说这些。取而代之，Thomas说：“你知道Newt在帮WCKD做蜘蛛侠的新闻报告吗？”

Teresa说：“你说什么？”

“信息都是公开的，只要搜索就能看见。他没想瞒着我们……他只是，从来没有提起来过。”

“我不太明白。”她的音调是一条直线，“你。”她一字一句问，“说，什，么？”

“他提到一些事，让我想起来……我去搜索了一下，我也不知道为什么一家科技公司需要这样的正面新闻报道，只要谷歌一下就能看见……”

Teresa没让他把话说完。

“你在嫉妒吗？”

“什么？”

“实习。”她说，“我以为你早就知道。”

Thomas眨了一下眼睛。

“哦。”他说，“所有人都知道？”

“可能这就是他不告诉你的原因？”Teresa吼，像只从动物园成功逃跑的老虎，“因为你会嫉妒他得到了你梦寐以求公司的实习？”

Thomas眨了很多下眼睛。

“什么？”他大声说，“当然不是！”

他又没机会说完，上课铃偏偏在现在响起来。Teresa转身就走，她的带跟的靴子狂暴地踏在瓷砖地上。周围的人都在看他们，Thomas不在乎。

“当然不是！！”他在震耳欲聋的铃声里对着她的背影喊，管她能不能听见。

 

* * *

 

 

星期三是他们的学习日，因为星期四通常是文学课作业的截止日期。

大多数时候都是噱头。明白吧，学习。

他们开着巨大声的音响，躺在床上和地上看漫画；或者永无止境的魔戒三部曲和星球大战马拉松。他们在靠垫堆成的小山里分享一碗爆米花，Newt会跟着念出下一句台词。“我是秘火的仆人，高举亚诺炽焰！*”他说，故意把他的英国口音放大。声音像红茶挂在杯壁上那样贴着Thomas的耳朵，让他头皮发麻。

星期三是今天。

他们没吵过这么久的架。不是吵架——是沉默。等对方放学是惯例，Thomas站在门口才感到不安。

他没溜走，他没考虑过。就好像如果他连这也逃走的话有什么东西会被彻底地打破。

Newt看到他时愣了一下。

“我以为你不会来了。”他含糊地说，一边的耳机被他摘下来，挂在他的脖子上。

恐惧慢慢地抓住Thomas的脚踝，爬上他的肩膀，从背后抱住他。他脖子后面的汗毛立起来，分不清楚是因为自己的超能力还是作为人类的本能。他恐惧的事情似乎即将发生：Newt发现了真相；其实Newt恨他；Newt决定和他绝交因为他不想和一个怪胎，斜线，无望暗恋自己的变态做朋友。

“抱歉。”Thomas说，他怎么总在道歉。

“不是。”Newt眼睛向旁边瞟，有点愧疚，“我以为你不会来了。今晚有个 _临时工作_ ，我答应了。”

哦，那个实习。Thomas从没在意过，因为他是“实习”得更频繁的人。

“我想和你谈谈。”Thomas说。

“等我回来？”Newt说。他的眼神很奇怪，似乎他在畏惧什么。

明明Thomas应该是更畏惧的人。

他们在原地站了一会儿，能听见Newt耳机里漏出来摇滚的爆破鼓点。Thomas踌躇了一下。他可能没法说“我可以给你搭个顺风车”，就算楼宇之间跳跃的感觉像飞翔一样。

“等你回来。”Thomas说，Newt回以微笑了，让Thomas稍微好过了点，像是他们什么都没发生。

 

* * *

 

 

他可以在这个“恋爱开始之前失败”的假象悲伤气氛里多停留一会儿，但他与警局联线的警报器响了起来。

 

* * *

 

 

这是一个只有重大事件才会响起的警报器，Thomas归咎于墨菲定律知道他今晚空闲。起火的实验室在曼哈顿东，赶路花了他不少时间。按照警察的广播内容，虽然他们控制不了火势，但显然科学家懂得自救。

他在火光中看见墙上被吞没的标志，漆黑的倒三角形和诡异的四个字母。Thomas心里有不好的预感，却把它压了下去。八层楼高的地方有一个手正探出窗外。

“走吧。”Thomas说，他爬上去。烟雾那么大，呛得他不住咳嗽，要流眼泪，“先生——或者女士——我带你离开这儿。”

“我想没有这个必要。”对方慢吞吞地说。

他站在侧面，现在从Thomas的背后走出来，挡在窗前，封死了唯一的出口。Thomas看到他带着防毒面具，枪口直直指着自己。

“哇。”Thomas说，“这是表达感谢的新方式吗？我又落后时代了吗？”

“可能是吧。”防毒面具歪着头。他手里抓着一个遥控器，按了什么按钮。Thomas弓起背，警惕随时可能出现的袭击。他的蜘蛛感应响得像是火警警报，尖锐得令他头疼。但他没来得及做出其他反应。

房间里弥漫起另一种气体，横踞在他们两人之间，像铺天盖地的摄魂怪*。

Thomas的视线模糊起来，他试图挣扎。但不起作用，喷射的蛛丝软绵绵地垂下来。

他昏过去。

下次记得提醒他把防毒面具加进亚马逊的愿望单。

 

* * *

 

 

他醒过来。

意识先发出无声的尖叫，Thomas睁开眼之前甚至没有发现它们在闭着。被扔进黑洞中心可能还不如此刻晕眩。他想抬起手，却动不了。随即他猛地清醒，记忆回灌进他的脑海。

有一瞬间他屏住呼吸，发现面罩仍好端端在他头上的时候稍微放松下来。这是一间空荡荡的房间，亮着白炽灯，像没有桌子的刑讯室。他躺在地上，连翻个身都做不到。

木法沙*可能与他有过相同感受。他浑身疼得像被迁徙的角马奔腾踩过，必须很艰难才能弯起一根手指。大概是肌肉松弛剂，或者什么麻药。Thomas恢复得比他们想象得要早。他看上去不像超级人类，连他自己有时都会将超级力量和速度抛在脑后。

他眨着眼睛，等待掌控身体其他部位的自主权。可能过去很久才勉强握紧了拳头，布料擦过地面，发出细小的簌簌声。

旁边有什么动静。

“别动！”对方在Thomas转头之前厉声喝止，Thomas僵住身子。他没再动，不是因为听话。他像被纺锤刺伤，所有肌肉擅自宣布静止，除了心脏。心脏跳得太重，他担心肋骨会裂开。

他很少被吓到。

他有超能力，神经敏感得像捕蝇草。他不恐慌，适应性强，。

“你醒了？”那个声音悄悄问，充满希翼，又不太确定。

“你……”Thomas说，“你为什么在这？”

对方像是舒了一口气，发出一点笑声。

只有Newt才能发出这样的笑声。

“ _和你一样的原因_ ？”Newt说，“进了不该进的地方，刺探不该知道的东西？”

“我不知道WCKD什么时候成了旅游景点。”Thomas说，他的太阳穴刺痛，但不是药物的原因。

“还没有著名到需要专门建牢房抓游客的程度。”Newt说，“所以我们很巧。”

Thomas眨了眨眼睛，恐惧和担忧涌在他的喉咙，还有气愤。 _临时工作_ ，他想起来，和自己如出一辙的借口，他们两个真的不能再二十四小时待在一起了。

“要我说。”他开口，“你应该少去招惹麻烦了。”

他保持着一动没动，所以看不到Newt的表情。Newt又低低笑起来，这声音不应该让他感到慰藉。

“我们没多少时间了。”Newt说，“转移提前到了今天。”

“转移？”

对面安静了一会儿，Thomas心里开始有什么东西在抓挠。

“我们在这里 _不是_ 一样的原因，是吧？”

 

他们有几秒钟都没再说话。Thomas盯着墙根，那里有半个不知道什么时候踩上去的鞋印。他很想坐起身子，可是他不能。他睁着眼睛，试图清点自己错过的警报，负罪感提前揪紧了他。

“你先。”他最后说。

Newt动了动，也许是在调整坐姿，也许是在考虑。

“政府清理流浪汉的新闻。”他片刻以后说，“你记得吗？”

Thomas抑制住自己点头的冲动。他哼了一声以示肯定。Newt在某次午餐时提到过，像他提及的大多数报纸边角的社会新闻，他没有把它放在心上。

“他们没有被驱逐，一些人消失了，再也没有出现过。”

“与WCKD有关？”

“实验。”他的声音有点涩，所以停顿了一下才继续，“他们在用那些人做实验，我看到了实验项目。他们要把实验对象转移。”Newt说，“我需要证据才能报案，要么交给媒体。”

“你不应该卷进这种事。”Thomas说，他的嗓子一阵阵地发紧。 _你可以告诉我，哪个我都可以，_ “你甚至都不是什么记者。”

Newt轻轻哼笑。“这倒是一个考虑的方向。”不用看也知道他又露出那种狡黠的表情，“让我的简历漂亮一点。”

Thomas叹气。他发出的喉音原本想表达懊恼，可能不慎渗入的喜爱稍微多了一点点。

“轮到你了。”Newt说，Thomas假定他还在笑，“所以，你在这里做什么？”

“我？”他回答—— _蜘蛛侠_ 回答，“我大概也是个实验对象。”

现在他猜Newt在瞪着他，他能感觉到笑意敛去了，变成不赞同的视线。Thomas把对方尚未出口的话打断。

“你说时间不够了。”他说“现在我们还剩下多久？一分钟？两分钟？”

“很快。”Newt说，“你有什么计划吗？*”

Thomas没有立刻给出答案。

 

他们在监控，意味着他们会对Thomas的动作做出反应。

 

转过头是他的第一个决定。

他终于能看到对方藏在半阴影处的脸——没想到他会说这句话——不是什么他想看到的。Newt的头发乱得像兔子啃过的草。他的眼圈青了一边，嘴角裂开，颧骨肿起来。Thomas在镜子里看见的次数多得算不过来，他能猜到有多疼，也能猜到对方下手有多重。

“你甚至不会躲开吗？”Thomas只能挤出这一句话。

“可能我没有那么灵活。”Newt说。他没有用手挡，试图对Thomas眨眨眼，这个动作扯得他皱眉，又对他笑，“吓到你了吗？”

是的！Thomas心里有个声音在尖声大喊。他闭紧嘴，因为他没有争辩的立场，也没有时机。不代表他不能发火。他可以等到事情结束之后。“结束”，现在也不是一个想这个的好时机。

门外的脚步声由远及近，Thomas看着他。

“准备好了吗？”他问。

Newt耸耸肩膀。

 

抓走他的人，显而易见，缺乏一些生活经验：

把蜘蛛侠手脚有余地关在房间里，绝对是一个非常、非常错误的决定。

门被打开的同时，Thomas的蛛丝弹出去。

他的网正正粘上最前面的守卫的脸，接下来就好办了许多。那个人向外退的时候撞到了后面的另一个，Thomas没让他把武器掏出来。他的脚狠狠踢在对方鼻子上，可能力道大了点，但是卓有成效。也可能他在胡乱发泄怒气，这谁知道呢，鉴于他连话都不想说，他也许确实非常生气。

有一个人成功把枪上了膛。他在冲着对讲机吼“他没有昏迷！”时扣动了扳机，但没打中。子弹远得离谱，Thomas的五脏六腑都想要呕吐因为他不确定Newt会不会因为这种蠢意外而受伤。他没时间去确认，那个人掉头就跑。警报声响起来，Thomas生命里警报声未免有些太频繁了，警示的灯发着闪烁的红光。明智的选择，但走廊要方便得多。

Thomas从天花板上吊下来，挡住他的去路。

“惊喜——”他说，一拳打在那个人的鼻梁上。把他头朝下挂起来是他咎由自取。

 

他返回牢房，Newt已经站起身。那些让Thomas在幻想里窒息的部分都不存在，他不能描述自己的如释重负。

他解开Newt绑在背后的双手。Newt活动着自己发麻的手腕，以便血液循环。Thomas漫不经心地想如果帮他揉搓会恢复得快一点。他示意对方跟上自己，被警示灯笼罩的红色走廊令人眩晕，肯定不是好兆头。

 

“你知道出口在哪里吗？”Thomas问。他们像苍蝇一样凶猛但全无头绪地奔跑，拐了个弯，听见了比先前多得多的脚步声，于是又拐了一个弯。Newt已经开始略微喘粗气。

“我知道吗？”Newt说，话音戛然而止，另一支小队逼近的嘈杂声几乎就在墙角。

他们对视一眼，Thomas说：“拜托不要恨我。”

在Newt反应过来之前，他张手抱住对方。

他大脑深处的某些神经，因为过分熟悉的味道反射性地放松下来，发出小动物一样愉悦的呜咽声。就像周五晚上陷在电视前的沙发里。逃避的几天时间在感官上过去一亿年。

Newt回抱住他，Thomas尽量忽略心底的某只小狗开始吠叫。他跳上天花板，双手双脚摊平，像被拍在地上的史莱姆——不过是相反方向。Newt顺从地趴在他的身上，意思是，被夹在他的身体和天花板之间。完全不是一个舒服的姿势。拥挤，而且私密，Newt的肋骨戳着他，四肢与他相互纠缠。他的其他部位尤其需要在不合时宜的场合保持冷静。

弹性材料可能的确对防弹毫无帮助。他胡乱地想。它们甚至不能阻隔体温。

全副武装的守卫从他们身下走过，头顶几乎擦过Thomas的后背。Newt屏住呼吸，Thomas听见因紧张而加快的心跳声。但也可能是他自己的，他不应该把紧张表现得这么外露，他有吗？

那队守卫消失在墙后，Thomas无声降回地面。他拉开距离，脑子提醒他这是紧要关头，另外一边，胸腔某处正因为失去热度发出不满的嘟哝。

Newt看向他的表情捉摸不定。

“很有创意。”他评价道。

尴尬钻进Thomas的骨头缝，还有一半的他想爆笑出声。

“人们不会向上看。”他说，停了一秒，“亮着绿灯的那个门是 _安全出口_ 吗？”

 

“我不觉得安全出口会有指纹锁。”Newt说。

 

他陷入思忖，Thomas只用一眼就明白了他的念头。他凑近了一点，端详那个装置，手指试探性地划过它的边缘。

Newt怀疑地看着他：“你不能——”

他阻拦的话只说到一半，剩下的被巨响打断。Thomas把识别器从墙里硬生生地拔出来，电线连在后面，还闪着火花。

“红线还是蓝线*？”他欢快地说。

Newt的嗤笑声交叉着恼人和不可置信，Thomas把那当做夸奖。他对装置的打量毫无底气，电子学完全不是他的领域，但运气就是另一个方向的问题了。

“你在做什么？”Newt催促道，他们听见警卫赶来的声音，在持续不断的警报声中几乎让人失去敏感度，“来不及了。”

“嘘。”Thomas说。他的神经没有刺痛，蜘蛛感应安安静静，所以你不能指责他鲁莽。

大门发出“嘀”的指示，弱不可闻，向两侧缓缓打开。Newt盯着Thomas的样子像他突然长了三个脑袋。

本身他们没有剩下什么选择，不明实验室会更糟糕吗？

 

 

门在他们进入之后自动关闭，像扣上盖子的棺材。几秒钟以前Thomas没有意识到这里的一片黑暗。应急长明灯隐约照出房间设施的轮廓，化学药剂和培养皿泛着蓝色的荧光。

“我没有见过这里。”Newt说。

“如果你说见过我才会觉得奇怪。”

“不是。”Newt说，“我在走廊里就该发现的。我没有见过 _这一层_ ，一整层楼，在他们提供的公开设计图纸里不存在。”

Thomas看了他一眼。他应该发怒，完全合乎逻辑。他想要恼火的频率太高了，现在只剩下自责：他真不配做个义警，是不是？这些都是Thomas应该注意到的部分——Newt的手伸得太远了，估计已经符合证人保护计划的全部标准。Thomas接下来要把他带到佛罗里达某个无人知晓的安全屋，让他隐姓埋名过一辈子吧。

“设计图纸？”Thomas慢慢地问，“为什么你会有设计图纸？”

没人觉得这有问题吗？

 

“我会解释的。”Newt说，“相信我。”

自然定律永远不会被质疑。地球绕着太阳公转，要超过逃逸速度火箭才能进入外太空。而这对于Thomas来说是同样的道理。

 “我相信你。”Thomas说，“我会帮你，不管你要做什么。”

Newt盯着他，好像有什么在他的嘴边欲言又止。他说：“这里会有我们想要的东西。”

Thomas向前走了一步。

 

机器启动的蜂鸣声游移不定地响着，然后整个房间亮起来。

Thomas稍微蹲身，做出预备攻击的姿势，但什么也没发生。他眨了几下眼，适应光线，确认这里一个人都没有。实验台看上去一片凌乱，离开的人想必没时间收拾。他瞥了Newt一眼，发现他和自己一样茫然。

Thomas走近一张桌子，试图找到些别的。

他在这时听到尖叫。                                             

不能全部算是尖叫，那不是人类能够发出来的声音，混合野兽的怒吼。他转身的动作不够快，余光中看见有什么朝Newt的方向扑过去。Thomas射出的蛛网是纯粹的下意识举动。

粘在玻璃上。

那个怪物猛地扑上玻璃，发出沉闷的撞击声，离Newt只有咫尺之遥。它张开嘴，露出咧开的尖牙，脸上原本是血管的部位暴突，变成黑色，像神经元长出了藤蔓和气根。

它盯着他们两个，眼睛像挖去的洞。它徒劳撞上玻璃，再次发出尖叫。

Thomas才注意到这里的四间玻璃牢房。每一个里面都装着一只同样的怪物，有两只一动不动地蜷在角落，不知死活；还有一只像它一样，黑色的液体从它的口鼻流下来。

Newt在他旁边倒吸一口气，手捂在喉咙上，深深弯下腰。他的脸色煞白，Thomas几乎立刻想起被他们早已抛在脑后的哮喘史。

他想也没想地把双手搭在他的肩膀上，让对方面朝着自己的方向。“呼吸。”他命令道，Newt跟着他的动作吐出一口气，吐息的过程却在颤抖。他用手扶着Newt的脑袋，拇指贴着对方脸颊，冷汗浸透他的手套。

 “操。“Newt说，他的身体在Thomas的触碰下渐渐恢复平静，这是他能说出来的第一个词，“该死。”

“看样子，这就是你说的实验。”Thomas说。

 

他没有说完，话尾噎在窒息里。他松开手，古怪地骤然意识到刚才发生的一切，后退一大步时险些蹦起来，像触电也像逃跑，脊柱冒出的寒意像一记雷劈，把他冻得僵直。

他死死盯着对方，Newt没有表现出震惊，或者恍然大悟，或者其他类似的茅塞顿开时刻。他的表情很平静，可能有点太平静了。

“我想是的。”Newt重复道，“实验。”

Thomas理应感到松一口气，因为他的好朋友还没发现他的身份。但他又只能感到挫败，像吞下石子的乌鸦，喉咙和胃有莫名火辣辣的刺痛。

他们有更重要的事要处理。

他和Newt一起回头看向笼子。那个怪物，“生前”——他可以这么说吗——应该是个女人，黑色的长发沾满血污，被撕扯出不规则的头皮。

“他们把人变成这样。”Thomas喃喃道。他感到恶心，纯粹的厌恶烧得他眼睛酸痒。

Newt僵硬地沉默着。他突然转身，走到房间的另一头。Thomas紧张地跟过去，看到他拉开一张椅子，在电脑前坐下。他不知道从身上哪里翻出一个优盘，插进接口。屏幕启动到了登录界面，变成蓝屏，开始刷新代码，进度条从1%滚动着增长数字。

“我可以提问吗？”Thomas说。

“一个病毒。”Newt解释。他使劲皱眉，盯着进度条，似乎也没有多少信任，“一个 _朋友_ 给我的。”

Thomas哼了一声。

一位Thomas不认识的、怂恿Newt进入WCKD总部、交给他装着病毒的优盘的朋友。如果这件事有半点可靠之处，Thomas可以去结束世界末日了。

“还有什么我不知道的吗？”Thomas说。他不能把这归结为埋怨。他原本没想说出口，更像自言自语的气音。

Newt面无表情地看向他。

“我不知道啊。”他说。

Thomas几乎听见自己的名字，悬在这句话的末尾，像一个感叹号，或者达摩克里斯之剑——然而其实没有。他们瞪着彼此，Thomas告诉自己不要先行胆怯。

Newt把头扭回去，进度条到了70%。

 

* * *

 

 

广播在信号声卡顿前发出尖啸，像末日预警。Newt吓了一跳的键盘在桌子上弹了两下，Thomas的脑袋差点撞上天花板。

有人在失真的电子音里清了清喉咙。

 

他假定电话和广播的信号传播方式差不太多。几个月前的Thomas，从楼梯上冲下来，抓着话筒，手心出满汗。他战战兢兢地说，你好。

话筒的另一端是平稳的电流声：

_（你好，Thomas，我是Paige博士，恭喜你获得WCKD的奖学金。）_

“我无意伤害你，蜘蛛侠。”现在，同样的声音说，“我无意伤害你们，还有其他所有人。”

 

Thomas后退半步，抬起头环视四周。他听见脚步声在门外聚集，停止得突然。完全不是好兆头。Ava的声音还在继续：

“我希望你能帮助我。”她说，“我所做的一切都是为了让人类能够生活在更好的环境下，和你在做的事一样。你应该明白。”

“……为了人类。”Thomas嘟哝，Newt对着电子屏咧开嘴角，无声地微笑。显示屏上的进度条滚到最后几格，他问Thomas：

“准备好了吗。”

Thomas说：“什么？”

 

Thomas不信任运气，他在玩德州扑克时被Teresa输掉裤子。WCKD的财产咬上他的后脖颈。好消息是他不需要赔偿基因工程项目成果因为没人发现，坏消息是他的手指开始分泌黏液，一跳能跳到三米高。

这让他成为蜘蛛侠，也让他现在和他最好的朋友困在同一间密室，外面有装备森严的安保就像小型军队准备围追堵截，屋子里有被病毒感染的恐怖片怪物。

“程序安装好以后，病毒会重启大厦的所有电源。”Newt说，他的语速飞快，“抓紧时间。”

“我一整晚都在抓紧时间。”Thomas说，“你是那种把日程安排得紧凑到需要一边穿袜子一边吃吐司的人吗？我喜欢轻松一点的生活方式。”

“相信我，没人比我更喜欢了。”Newt说，“我不确定门的电子锁会不会同时失效。”

“你总有个Plan B。”Thomas说，因为他自己从来没有。

“通风管道？”Newt提议，Thomas跟着他抬头向上看。

“你可以从通风管道离开。”

“‘我们’可以从通风管道离开。”Newt警惕地纠正道，Thomas摇了摇头。

“带上你的小玩具去找你所谓的那位*朋友*。”他说，“你不会迷路吧。”

“我连《闪灵》里的迷宫都能走出去。”Newt驳道，但呼吸声渐重，“你呢？”

“拖延时间，吓唬他们。你知道鹭鹤在威吓别人时会竖起冠羽吗？”Thomas说，Newt瞪着他，他的声音放软了一点。“嘿。”他说，“相信我。”

“我相信你。”Newt说。他发出恼火又无可奈何的叹气，“我恨你。”

“你才不恨。”Thomas说。

Newt直直看向他，好像真的能穿过面具。

他的瞳孔放得极大，Thomas不合时宜地想起狐猴。他没能组织好这一刻该有的应对反应。他张了张嘴，但什么也没说。

全部电源戛然熄灭，防盗门在被炸开时发出巨响。

 

* * *

 

 

纽约市民总喜欢把他们看到的东西归结成事实。

好吧，蜘蛛侠确实喜欢高处。但这不是……这不是他的个人喜好。每一个超级英雄都喜欢高处，蹲在天台上，俯瞰整座城市。*他们的*城市。那里景色更好，更开阔。落日从布鲁克林大桥沉下海面，他是霓虹灯的影子，每条街巷一览无余。

但不代表Thomas喜欢像现在这样：攀附在垂直的玻璃墙上，挂着一身玻璃碎片。他想起一个故事：年轻人把猞猁的爪子砍下来，爬上玻璃山，看守城堡的老鹰把爪子插进他的肩膀里。他后背上的子弹擦伤火烧火燎，实验室的桌子被他像投掷链球一样扔出窗户。

曼哈顿在摩天大楼的脚下缩影成二维拼图，落地窗倒映着云。

——玻璃山的山顶有纯金做的城堡，城堡前有一颗苹果树，上面结满金苹果，能够治愈一切伤口和疾病，让死人活过来。

 

Thomas可不会把这当做WCKD的广告词。

 

* * *

 

 

他爬上房顶边缘。

顺便说，气喘吁吁地翻过围栏不是什么潇洒的超级英雄出场方式。

Ava Paige站在不远的地方，白大褂被风刮起来。她背后好像有个巨大阴影——备注：他幻想出来的——像林中小屋里被烛光映在墙上的巫婆。她一动不动地站在原地，双手插在口袋里。

Thomas朝她走近。

她看起来和上次不一样。上一次，她站在虚假火灾警报里，周围冒着烟，她在诺亚方舟上抛出象征意味的橄榄枝，像她在电视上的承诺和演讲：慈悲，真诚，而且坚定。Thomas差一点就相信了。

（对了，火灾。他才想起来，同样的老套伎俩，每一次他都中招。纽约市真的应该加强火警教育，他等会儿要去往信箱里扔投诉信。）

这一次，她叹了口气。

你猜怎么着，这确实是每一个人见到Thomas的默认情感模式。

 

“我一直在等你。”Ava说。

“我迟到了吗？”Thomas说，“对不起，我忘在前台登记了。”

Ava向前走了两步，近到Thomas能看清她的蓝眼睛。她盯着自己，眼神有些……狂热，就像圣诞节前趴在玩具店展览橱窗前的小孩。然后那股神色消失了，被演技一样的同情取代。

“人类很脆弱，蜘蛛侠。”她说，“不知道你能不能理解这一点。”

Thomas在面具下面咬紧牙关。没有人比他更理解。有人在他眼前倒下，血和生命一起流出身体，这是他无法阻止的一件又一件事。他一次又一次地把巨石推上山顶，但它们又滚下山坡。他的骨头断裂，愈合，再断裂。疼痛像是惩罚，是为了提醒自己失去了什么。

“我们可以避免。”Ava说，“我们可以幸免于死亡。几百年前天花是避无可避的绝症，几十年前人们还会感染白喉而死。我们做了什么？我们发明了疫苗。我们有了抗体。我们利用病毒让病毒不再杀死人类。”她说，“这正是我现在在做的事。如果我们能够预知——”

“你不能。”Thomas说。

Ava看着他。

“看看你。”她柔声说，“你是什么立场指责我，人类的救世主吗？有着超级力量，超级基因的人类？”

“我和其他人没有区别。”Thomas轻声道。

Ava笑起来，几乎没有恶意。

“你当然有。”她温和的目光让Thomas毛骨悚然，“你和他们不一样，你是未来。你是人类的进化方向。”

Thomas抿紧嘴，他觉得自己快要吐在地上。他意识到实验室里的怪物是什么。

“那是你发明出来的。”Thomas声若蚊蝇，“你的病毒的产物。”

“它们只是失败品，你是成功的那一个。”Ava说，“我在把人类变得更好。”

“你在把他们变成怪物。”

 

“你不是怪物。”Ava说，看进他的眼睛里。

 

如果他能早些时候遇见Ava Paige，他可能会把她当成人生导师。

这是校园心理咨询师没有对他说的。他坐在特意被布置得柔软的沙发上，肌肉绷紧，连余光的角落都一清二楚。他戴着手套，能感到黏液包裹住他的手指。咨询师友善地询问他最近发生了什么事，为什么会突然形单影只、成绩下滑、上课走神。她说：如果你不想对我说，也许愿意和你的朋友谈谈。他们都很担心你。

Newt问他：Tommy，你还好吗？

Newt站在他的面前，他要很努力才能不让对方发现。

他在心里尖叫，手套粘在手心，分不清楚是汗还是分泌的黏液。我变成了什么？他想说出来，但。

 

“你没有在把任何东西变得更好。”Thomas说，耸了耸肩膀，“顺便说，我当然不是怪物。

以防你不知道，我是 **蜘蛛侠** 。”

 

 

“既然这样，小虫子。”

Thomas转身的时候差点跳起来。不知道什么时候出现在天台上的男人对Thomas咧着嘴笑，让他感到一阵莫名的恶心。他认出了这张脸：Ava的私人保镖，总出现在电视报道的镜头边缘。

他也几乎在瞬间认出了这个声音。

“——很高兴见到你。”火灾现场的防毒面具，用同样夸张的语调慢吞吞地说。

他的手臂勒在Newt的喉咙上，枪指着他的脑袋。Newt微弱地挣扎，在扼制下艰难地张口喘息。他看向Thomas，表情几乎有点抱歉。

那个男人对Thomas露出像野兽一样的笑。

“如果是我，就乖乖听话。”他哼唱般道。

“和我们合作吧。”Ava在他背后说，Thomas猛地回过头，“我们的目标是一样的。我们都想要保护更多的人。”

Thomas的脱口而出的笑声有点太尖了。

“真的吗？”他说，用手指比双引号，“牺牲‘不重要’的那部分？”

“这是现代医学进步的必经之路。”Ava说，“一切战争的胜利要素。你不明白吗？你在让束缚你的东西拖累你。蜘蛛侠，这就是为什么 **你不能救下所有人** 。”

Thomas看着她。

“留着在CNN的头条上说吧。”他最后说，声音被吞没在直升机的螺旋桨声里，像要刮掉他的脑袋。

“NYPD。”扩音器说，“放下武器。重复，放下武器。”

 

* * *

 

 

“我的全部任务只是帮助警察连上WCKD的系统。”Newt几分钟以前说。

“警察。”Thomas重复道。以蜘蛛侠的角度，这个词传递出来的讽刺显得格外夸张。

Newt好像被逗乐了。

“我们只需要，我猜，拖延时间？”

Thomas擅长拖延时间。

 

* * *

 

 

巨大的爆炸。

Thomas没能在一瞬间反应过来发生了什么。脚下的房顶在剧烈摇晃，像地动山摇的八级地震。他踉跄了一下，差点跌倒。他看见Ava的身影在烟雾中被吞没。直升机上的机关枪枪口晃成几个太阳，子弹打在他脚边。

——纽约警察从来不考虑是否有平民在场！

“不要开枪！”他盲目地喊。他在黑暗中咳嗽，用力睁开眼，搜索哪怕任何一个目标。计划还没在他脑子里形成步骤，但Thomas甚至连行动都做不到。

 

巨大的、连续的爆炸。

他跌跌撞撞向前跑，像被塞进转个不停的水泥车。他慌乱地四下张望，试图寻找Ava Paige的踪迹，扭打成一团的两个身影进入他的视野：Newt试图去掰开对方的手，不让枪口对准自己——或者Thomas。

Janson的目光转向他，Thomas的蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响。

随即他猛然意识到，这不是他自己的危急处境。

“等等！”Thomas大喊，他的胳膊抬到一半。

Newt没能在争夺中占据上风。对方的手肘狠狠击在他的胸口，他被直直地撞出去，表情停留在专心的不可置信。

 

巨大的、连续的、震耳欲聋的爆炸。

Newt坠下天台边缘。

Thomas不知道自己有没有在尖叫。

 

* * *

 

这是他还记得的事。

 

接下来的动作都像肌肉记忆。他奔跑，纵身跃下。他在成为蜘蛛侠以后第一次憎恶自由落体。风，地心引力，他被两者同时拉扯着疯狂下坠。他张开手，射出的蛛丝还差一点，他还差一点，他不能——

蛛丝的末端牢牢缠住对方手臂。

惯性毫不手软地打在他的胸口，或者把他差点扯成两半的是某种情绪。Newt悬在半空，抬头看他。

 

* * *

 

活着是最好的结果。

他要直到被拖下深渊才能意识到这个词的沉重程度。它太平常了。不足为奇的秃鹫只有在他被锁在峭壁上时才能吃掉他的心脏。

Thomas用力按着Chuck肚子上的伤口，但血仍然不断地从他的指缝溢出来。

“对不起。”Thomas说，声音哽咽在鼻子里。“别死。”Thomas哀求。Chuck一贯亮晶晶的眼睛目不转睛看着他。他可能想要说什么，因为嘴里的血含糊不清。

医生把他抬上担架，Thomas试图跟上去，被拦在后面。

“Chuck！”他喊。

“救救他。”他说，“求求你们。”

蛛丝堆在他的手腕，粘在他的手套里。他没资格在葬礼上痛哭。他将Chuck的妈妈抱在怀里，说“我很抱歉”。他唯一能说出的就是这个。

她红着眼睛，却轻拍他的后背，好像反过来在安慰他。

“我为他骄傲。”她说。

 

“这是意外。”所有人这样告诉Thomas，“这不是你的错。”

 

他看见劫匪夹克里的枪。他转身走出商店。枪声在他身后的马路对面爆响。他冲回去，男孩倒在血泊里。

他在无数次半夜惊醒的梦魇中反复看到这一幕。

 

* * *

 

Thomas想开口，肾上腺素让他一阵阵晕眩。

“我抓住你了。”他说，语无伦次的词语滚在他的舌头上。。

他把蛛丝向回拉，直到Newt的另一只手握住他的小臂。“我抓住你了。”他喃喃，嘴边只剩下这一句。他还在发抖，身体和声音无一例外，喜极而泣的味道在他的舌尖上发麻。

他把Newt拉近，胯骨撞上他的腿。他的手揽住对方的腰，Newt的手用力捏紧他的肩膀，拇指关节硌着他的锁骨，在离地面几十米高的半空中像六年级时笨拙的华尔兹。

“没怀疑过。”Newt说，他的脸上有个狂乱的笑，几近歇斯底里。

他盯着Thomas，好像这一次终于有机会心无旁骛地近距离打量他的面具。Thomas的心脏在喉咙口，他咬紧牙关，害怕张嘴会让它跳出来。

Newt的手指探进他的脖子，寻找制服与头套之间的接缝。Thomas没有阻拦，他能感觉到对方指尖传来相似的颤抖，碰到他颈侧的光裸的皮肤。掀开面罩费了一点劲，只到鼻子的位置就停了手。

足够了。答案昭然若揭。

Thomas浪费了一秒钟的时间回忆早上有没有刮胡子。

 

他战战兢兢地开口：

“嗨。”他说，小心地微笑。

“嗨Tommy。”Newt说，靠过来亲吻他。

 

这不是个适合接吻的姿势，但至少Thomas没有倒吊在空中。他们擅长不合时宜。他们的鼻子先撞到一起，然后才是嘴唇。Thomas紧紧抓着对方，只有一半的理由是担心他掉下去。Newt的嘴里隐约有血的味道，Thomas舔他破掉的嘴角。他尝起来像灰烬和烟，像狼狈的夜逃和半夜三点朝对方窗户上扔石头的惊响；Thomas尝到草，他时常在Newt的头发里嗅到的气味现在被放在舌尖。Newt的嘴唇冰凉，和他抓在Thomas颈后的手指一样。Thomas从来不善于保守秘密。

 

 

* * *

 

警车把WCKD的大楼围得水泄不通。Thomas大喇喇钻过警戒线，无视了几个紧张过头到摸上枪套的菜鸟警察，径直走向救护车。Newt披着毯子，一位医生正为他被蛛丝拉脱臼的手臂上夹板。

“短信落款是热心市民？”Thomas说，医生像见了鬼一样转头看他，“不要偷走我的头衔。”

“我想增加一点神秘感。”Newt说，对Thomas夸张摇晃的手机做鬼脸，等到医生把他的手臂包成木乃伊离开以后才继续开口，“怎么样？”

“什么也没找到。”Thomas承认，“实验室的关键部分被炸得一干二净。”

“Ava Paige？”

“不见了。”Thomas说。Newt和他一起抬头，看向还冒着烟的大楼顶端，又把目光转向另一处，“这你得问你的*警察朋友*。”

一个穿着夹克和旧汗衫的男人朝他们的方向走过来，把抽了一半的烟头随手扔到脚边。他的胡子可能几天没剃过了，看上去不像警察，像流浪汉的老大。

Newt叹了一口气。

“这是Jorge。Jorge，这是蜘蛛侠。”

Jorge用力而亲昵地拍上Newt的背，把他拍得一个趔趄。Thomas立刻决定自己讨厌他。

他对Thomas竖起一边的眉毛。

“蜘蛛侠？”

“很高兴见到你。”Thomas说，“其实没有，我一直没有很高兴见到警察。”

Jorge露出像巨齿鲨一样的笑。

“我不会现在逮捕你。”

“我遵纪守法。”Thomas说，“倒是纽约警方，已经人力匮乏到需要靠高中学生搜集证据。”

他顿了一秒，在对方开口之前打断，“——而且没有抓到Ava Paige。”

Jorge佯装不屑的表情里有不符合他形象的严肃。

“没这么简单就结束。”他说，“这只是个开始。”

Newt搭在身侧的手碰到Thomas的手腕，Thomas忍住回握的冲动。他想起隔离间里的怪物和天台上的对话，大概Newt与他想到的是同一件事。

他们陷入沉默。

Jorge的手又大力拍上Newt的背。

 “干得不错。”他说，“我欠你一次，小子。”

他捏着Newt的肩膀，却用眼角瞥Thomas。Thomas假装没有看到。

“希望没有下次。”Newt面无表情地说，“我只想要一封推荐信。”

 

* * *

 

 

“我们还没谈谈。”

放学时的对话好像发生在几个世纪以前，Thomas愣了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么。

“是的，我们需要谈谈。”他回答，“我要向你坦白一件事。”

“什么？”

Thomas在漆黑的巷子里摘下头套。

“我是蜘蛛侠。”他说。

“不敢相信。“Newt毫无起伏地说。

Thomas大笑起来，Newt费力掩饰的嘴角绷不住。他的笑牵动眼角的伤，让他皱起眉，但没停下来。Thomas抓着他的手，贴在自己的脸上。

“还有另一件事。”他说。

“什么？”

Thomas凑过去吻他。

 “我有一点猜到了。”等到他们终于分开，Newt有些气息不稳。

“什么？”Thomas说。

“鲁莽、冲动、直觉行事。”Newt列道，“我也认识一个人这样。”

Thomas想知道自己的脸上是不是也带着同样傻兮兮的微笑。他还想去亲吻对方。他可以把这件事做上一天，一周，或者永远。

“谢了。”Newt说，“为救了我的命。两次。”

“尽量做点不会送命的事。”Thomas说。

 

他稍微拉开距离，滑稽地朝Newt伸出手：

_“要搭个顺风车吗？”_

 

 

全文完

 

 

 

 


End file.
